kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
KK Mods in a Nutshell Part 10
Ey its part 10 I don't say "ey" why did I say "ey" NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mod #7 needs to get everyone out quick, but how? *Suddenly, Sour Sue realizes that KK Mod #7 needs help* Drew: Hm, this cell is too crowded... Sour Sue: ...Oh hey thanks a lot Captain Obvious Drew: HEY! DON'T BE MEAN TO ME Sour Sue: Oh so tying up all your friends is fine then Drew: YOU ARE MAKING ME MAD Sour Sue: Oh no, some guy who went evil for no reason is mad, whatever will we do Drew: STOP! Sour Sue: How about you go get a life first then I'll stop Drew: Oh my god stop, if you try to roast me one more time you'll be in trouble Sour Sue: Says the guy who captured and tied up more then 30 people Drew: OMG STOP Sour Sue: Oh come on, do you really think I'm going to be fine at the fact that you just captured us and then took over a goverment building Drew: YOUR THE IDIOT HERE Sour Sue: He said, she said Drew: SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOPPP Sour Sue: You have said "stop" for the fourth time now Drew: WELL WAIT ELSE DO A SAY!?!?! Sour Sue: Oh I don't know maybe "halt" or "cease" Drew: FINE. HALT. Sour Sue: How about I don't Drew: OMG I WILL ROAST YOU SO HARD Sour Sue: Do you even know how to roast people Drew: YES I DO Sour Sue: Ok show me then Drew: You are GOING TO BE MIND CONTROLED IF YOU CONTINUE Sour Sue: You call that a roast Drew: YES Sour Sue: Great job buddy 11/10 I'm laughing so hard Drew: OMG I HATE YOU Sour Sue: Oh wow I never knew *Sour Sue winks at KK Mod #7* *KK Mod #7 slowly sneaks to Drew's desk* Drew: STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Sour Sue: Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you made this room become a country that bans freedom of speech *KK Mod #7 grabs the key and sneaks behind Drew* Drew: If you roast me ONE MORE time I WILL mind control you Sour Sue: If you make one more bad comeback i will mind control myself not to hear you Harley: Why is there always mind control Gus: SHHHHHHH *KK Mod #7 grabs Drew* Drew: AAAAAAAAHHHH HELP Sour Sue: Oh sure let me help you, oh right, you tied us all up *Drew is tied up and thrown into another room* KK Mod #7: Hey, thanks for that Sour Sue: No problem, now, can you please untie us all? Four: Yeah I'm getting tired of being in here KK Mods: Sure. Drew: Ha ha...little do they know... *Drew breaks himself out of the ropes* Drew: I'm a lot stronger then they think... ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Part 11, coming soon. Thanks for reading. ----Gawain Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8